


ill always come for you

by jockwizard



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jockwizard/pseuds/jockwizard
Summary: Sara comes to the rescue for her supergirl





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beware lots of swearing

Kara Danvers knew it was a trap the minute she set foot inside the building. She felt the kryptonite dart as it hit her back and then she was knocked out. Some time later Kara woke up and noticed that she was chained up against a wall. She tried getting free but so far wasn't haveing much luck.

" ah miss Danvers I see you are awake good I guess we can begin " the man who Kara didn't know spoke.

" what did you do to me and who the fuck are you " Kara spoke.

" miss Danvers or should I call you supergirl. Who I am doesn't matter but what I am going to do to you should. Oh don't try and escape and you're friends wont be coming to help " the man said with a evil cackle.

The other bad guys would swear they had never heard anyone scream so loud before. They knew supergirl was being cut and badly their boss wanted to torture supergirl for information.

( wave rider somewhere in the time space continuum ).

Sara lance was missing a very special person to her. Her girlfriend Kara Danvers aka the girl of steel. They had been together for nearly a year. It wasn't love at first sight but it soon became love. Sara didn't want to leave her little bluebird and Kara didn't want to leave her canary but both knew they had other commitments. Sara defending the time line and Kara fighting Cadmus.

Sara was brought out her thoughts by the wave riders on board a.i Gideon.

" miss lance " Gideon spoke.

" Gideon please just call me Sara " Sara spoke.

" okay Sara I believe you wanted to be informed of any news concerning Kara zor el " gideon spoke.

Sara new gideon wouldn't mention it if the ship didn't think it was important.

" what have you got Gideon " Sara asked.

Ray who walked in with the rest of the gang went to talk.

" what's up Sara " he didn't get a answer as Sara sushed him.

" I believe Kara zor el has been kidnapped miss lance its been all over the news in 2016 " Gideon said.

Sara was mentally freaking out inside her head ( surely alex is doing something ).

" Gideon how long has she been missing " Sara asked.

" about a month miss lance but the story just broke recently which must mean that her friends cannot find her I am sorry Sara " Gideon finished.

Jax spoke first " who is she exactly "

" she is miss lances girlfriend also known as supergirl " ray palmer spoke. " the only reason they could get at her was if kryptonite was involved a trap maybe " ray finished.

" Sara a video has just been posted online in that time period " Gideon spoke.

" play it please Gideon " Sara spoke.

" Sara I believe its bad maybe you shouldnt watch it " Gideon spoke.

" Gideon play the fucking video before I rip you out of you're own fucking ship " Sara shouted.

" as you wish miss lance " Gideon began to play the video.

( people of national city and the world ) a man who was wearing a mask and hood begun ( look at you're hero the mighty supergirl brought down by myself and some like minded friends ) the camera was turned so people could get a good look ( do you see she is not invincible as they may have you believe watch as I prove to you ) the man walked forward and removed a kryptonite blade and sliced on to supergirl who by this point was screaming.  
( where are her friends don't you see she is nothing some little bimbo who didn't deserve to live id I will rectify that untill next time people I will kill her ) the man stopped the video.

" Gideon place a call to alex Danvers please " Sara asked.

" calling Alex Danvers " Gideon spoke.

They waited for the call to connect Sara by this point was shaking she wasn't about to let her die and if she was to die then Sara would go with her.

" call conected " Gideon spoke

" hello Alex Danvers speaking " Alex spoke.

" Alex what the fuck where is she who has her " Sara spoke.

" Sara we've tried tracing her even Clark has we cant find her " Alex spoke " the deo is trying to but we are short staffed " alex finished.

" I don't fucking care Alex. She is you're sister for fuck sakes " Sara who was in full bitch mode by now said.

" sara I know its killing me not being able to do anything " alex didn't get to finish.

" you know what ill find her useless fucks ill make it rain with there blood stay out of my way " sara said " Gideon cancel call " sara finished.

" sara wait " alex tried but gideon canceled call.

Sara turned to her crew and spoke " Jefferson you have the ship I need you to drop me off in 2016 " sara spoke.

Ray was the one who talked first " sara we are a team we can help " ray tried.

" I am about to do something that you don't want any part of besides the team should find dhark " sara finished.

( some where dark and shifty as fuck )

Kara who hung by her arms couldn't wait for death to come she was cut all over and bleeding badly. Who ever had her knew what he was doing they kept her from dying but she knew that soon she would be killed.

" ah you have been abandoned supergirl the deo isn't coming for you no one is. You will die alone for the world to see then they will realise that we don't need you're kind " mystery man spoke.

Supergirl was laughing now it was either at his speech or she had broken.

" its not the deo I would worry about they will follow protocol. Id worry about my canary " Kara finished laughing.

The man was aggravated by her comment.

" I ain't scarred of a fucking bird " the man spoke.

" you will be the " Kara said as she passed out.


	2. told you so

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is in and out of it when her angel comes

Kara Danvers was getting to the point where she was starting to give up. Karas captor had just been in to inform her that she was to die that night.

Sara lance got the location of where Kara was being kept from a old league contact it was a favour for a favour sort of thing. Currently she was looking at the compound with barb wire fence's guard towers and guard dogs ( nothings ever easy Sara thought ) Sara thought.

as she was about to move she felt someone following her. White canary spun round sword up in front of her was firestorm and atom.

" what the I thought I told you I didn't need help " Sara whisper shouted.

Ray was the one that spoke " were a team " ray spoke " she is you're family Sara or will be that means she is one of us " ray finished

" besides " jax begun" have you seen that place " jax finished.

Sara thanked them and told them where she wanted them " firestorm you got the towers " Sara said " atom you got guard dogs and loose troops " Sara finished.

As they went to move out Sara spoke " ray just Taser the dogs don't kill them Kara won't forgive me " Sara finished.

As they left Sara thought ( I am coming Kara ) then she vanished into the night.

Kara knew something was up when her captor appeared again and Jammed the kryptonite blade in her shoulder. And started beating her.

" I should have killed you when I had the chance " the captor spoke 

" haveing trouble are we " Kara said as she spat blood out " oh that doesn't sound to good " Kara said as the man laid in to her again.

Kara was grabbed by the throat and lifted in to the air. She guessed he wanted too look into her eyes' as he took her life.

" watch as I kill you supergirl " her captor said.

He noticed Kara laughing at him and was starting to get mad again so he beat her.

" what are you laughing at " he asked.

Kara looked him in the eye " I told you so " her captor eyes widened " you're all going to die down her " Kara spoke. The man spun round just as Sara shoved her sword threw his throat. She pulled it out and rushed to karas side.

Sara realised karas chains and grabbed her falling girlfriend.

" Kara come on Baby look at me " Sara Said frantically.

Kara looked up at Sara " you came for me " Kara said.

" I told you baby ill always come for you " Sara said stroking karas face.

She didn't get a reply from her girl friend as Karas eye's rolled in the back of her head.

" KARA " Sara screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh oh did I just do that ?


	3. she aint dead yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara thinks Kara is dead but she is just out cold

When Sara took what she thought was her girlfriends body back to the wave rider and put her in the medical room.

" does miss Danvers need medical attention " Gideon asked.

" no she fucking doesn't Gideon she is dead " Sara snapped.

" she is most certainly not dead Sara " Gideon said " she is just very weak " the a.i finished.

Gideon went to work scanning the kryptonian who meant so much to Sara lance determined to help the to lovers.

After 4 hours Gideon had Kara stabilised and still out.

" Sara she is stabile but we are going to need some help I would suggest her foster sister Alex Danvers " gideon spoke " according to my records a Alex Danvers Is the leading expert on kryptonians we will need her if we are to remove the shard of kryptonite that is hindering her healing abilitys " gideon finished.

Sara ran out to the bridge of the wave rider and shouted " Gideon call Alex please " Sara spoke.

When the call got picked up " hey Sara sorry we still don't have her yet " Alex said.

" that's not it we have her on the wave rider she is in a bad shape their is a piece of kryptonite stopping her healing we need help " Sara said " meet me outside of national city and ill take you to her. Just come alone Alex " Sara finished

" okay ill be right there just don't move her it could make her worse " Alex finished.

Sara spoke too Gideon " Gideon we are haveing a guest visit when she comes on board please scan her just to be safe " Sara finished.

" I will Sara. I have made Kara as comfy as i can " Gideon spoke.

" thank you Gideon " Sara spoke.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex comes to the wave rider

Sara Lance was in the wave riders me bay when Gideon came over the speaker system 

“ we have reached our destination Sara “ Gideon spoke .

Sara got up from her vigil beside Kara and headed to wards the exit point of the wave rider. On the way Sara came across ray and mick.

“ hey guys we've arrived keep a guard on the ship when Alex comes aboard we don't want uninvited guests “ Sara said.

Mick stood up and spoke “ is skirt going to be OK “ Mick asked.

Sara looked up “ I sure hope so that's why we are getting her sister “ Sara headed of after that .

When Sara made it to the door she told Gideon to open the door. Sara had been waiting when a black SUV pulled up and she saw Alex step out.

Just as Sara was about to tell Alex to come aboard Gideon spoke.

“ captain Lance I believe that's not Alexandra danvers “ Gideon spoke.

Sara held her hand up to stop Alex coming aboard .

“ she looks like Alex Gideon you must be mistaken I've met Alex “ Sara said.

“ believe me Sara that is not Alexandra danvers I believe it is the Martian man hunter known as Jon jonz “ Gideon finished.

Sara spun on the spot and held her staff up towards the imposter with rage in her eyes and spoke. 

“ we came to you for help Alex and you send me the Martian to try and deceive me. Now show you're goddam face before I leave “ Sara finished.

Just the another door opened and the real Alex came forward.

“ sorry Sara we deemed it appropriate “ Alex said.

Sara turned to John and spoke “ you can leave now Alex will be returned to you shortly “ Sara finished.

“ we will wait here to take both danvers back to the Deo “ john said.

Sara turned to John and spoke “ you will be taking Alex Kara will make her own mind up “ Sara said.

Sara motioned for Alex to follow before turning to Mick ray and Jefferson.

“ please guard our unwanted guest make sure he does not come aboard “ Sara spoke.

As she took Alex to Kara Sara spoke “ Gideon has her stabilized but we didn't want to try anything till you had a look “ Sara said.

“ why not just bring her to the Deo then “ Alex asked.

“ when we rescued Alex the person who had her knew things he shouldn't have this could be a inside job to much risk at the Deo “ Sara replied.

Just as Alex was about to talk alarms started blasting from the med bay.

Alex and Sara ran there Gideon spoke “ miss danvers has slipped into a coma miss Lance please hurry “ 

When they got to the med bay they saw Kara lying there under a energy field. Alex very nearly broke down there and then but she had Kara to save so she became doctor danvers.

“ Gideon can you lower the field so we can start “ Alex asked.

Sara was watching from the side she wouldn't leave Kara right now yes she had a job to do but maybe Kara would like a little holiday threw time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this supercanary is fun if you like I might write more


End file.
